


Mend My Cracking Heart

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Benny doesn't like his body, Drabble, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This Is Sad, they are prob ooc, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Benny attempts to kill himself but Bogo stops him before anything too serious happens.-TRIGGER WARNING-Suicide Attempt ahead so watch out.





	Mend My Cracking Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, the idea just popped into my head in the shower. Which is where I get most fanfic ideas.
> 
> -TRIGGER WARNING-  
> Suicide Attempt ahead.

Benjamin looked down at the three cuts on his wrist, bright crimson blood seeping out of the cuts. The razor blade fell to the floor as Benny's vision blurred, either from blood loss or the sight of his own blood. He never was a fan of blood, feeling nauseous at the sight of it, it makes him wonder why he became a police officer in the first place.

Benny gripped the kitchen counter for support but slid down to his knees as his legs gave out. "Is this how it ends?" He thought as his vision darkened. He awoke a moment later, seeing a familiar figure next to him, calling his name while holding a cloth to his wrist. "Benny, are you alright? What happened?" Chief Bogo asked in a worried tone. Benjamin just glanced away from the buffalo, staying silent.

"I...I tried to...e-end myself..." Clawhauser choked out between sobs. "Did something provoke this or is there a bigger reason?" Bogo asked, unsure as to why the upbeat feline would attempt something like this. "It's a...long story. But...the short version is; I've always been bullied due to my weight and personality. I'd always been that ‘chubby gay kid’ in school. Eventually, I found out I had depression and have been struggling with it since. I always hide my sadness under a happy, peppy mask when I need to. I do have my good days but, eventually, my depression always comes back and sometimes I listen to it. Try to hurt, if not, kill myself..." Benjamin explained, trying to make the long story as short as possible.

"Oh, Benny..." Bogo began, whipping away the large feline's tears with the bloodied cloth. Bogo then grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some on a clean part of the towel. "This might sting..." Bogo warned before dabbing the cloth over the no-longer-bleeding cuts. Benjamin let out a hiss and gripped his pant leg. Bogo then began to wrap Benny's wrist in gauze. "I just...hate it." Benny whimpered "Hate what?" the Buffalo asked, looking at Clawhauser. "Just all of this." Benjamin said, gesturing towards his stomach. 

"Benny...I know that you may not like your weight but...I think you are perfect. Just the way you are." Bogo said, kissing the bandaged up wrist. "Thanks, Chief..." Benny said, standing up and hugging the taller male. "You're welcome, Benny-Wenny..." Bogo replied, blushing a bit and mentally chuckling at the silly nickname he just gave his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle with depression, weight issues, and a flamboyant personality and was bullied over the two of the three so I can hugely relate to Benjamin here. I really enjoy this ship and they give me butterflies. I hope you guys liked this. Benny's might be based off my own bullying experiences so, sorry. :'/


End file.
